Ben Tennyson
Ultimatrix grants ability to transform into various aliens that possess a wide variety of powers and abilities Average hand-to-hand combat |base of operations = |group affiliation(s) = |weapons = Ultimatrix |enemies = |portrayed by: = Yuri Lowenthal (Ben and Upgrade) John DiMaggio (Rath) Dee Bradley Baker (other aliens) |relations = Gwen (cousin) Max (grandfather) |allies = Kevin, Rex Salazar |base of operations = Bellwood (mentioned) |group affiliation(s) = Plumbers (mentioned) }} :''Note: When adding information onto this page, do not copy and paste, or steal writing from the Ben 10 wiki.'' Ben Tennyson is a character from another universe that suddenly appeared in Rex's world through a space-time rift. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United History Background Ben is known to be a living legend in his universe and beyond due to his use of the powerful Ultimatrix. He told Rex that it all started when he was ten years of age ever since he first found the Omnitrix, a watch that was filled with alien DNA, which fell from space. He also mentioned that he and his friend and cousin, Kevin and Gwen, are part of a group called the Plumbers. Heroes United When Ben first entered Rex's universe, they both had gotten into a battle that ended up badly. He was eventually captured, but escaped, trying to find a way back home. Once he finally realized that he wasn't home and didn't know how to get back, he gave up until Rex lent a helping hand. At one occasion, Ben meets Caesar, who had came to save them both from Alpha, a dangerous creation made by Caesar. Physical Appearance Ben Tennyson is a young, Caucasian, teenage male with green eyes and brown hair. He normally wears a green jacket with white stripes and a 10 on it. He also wears a black t-shirt underneath along with blue jeans and sneakers. Most noticeably, he wears a green gauntlet-like watch on his wrist. Equipment Ben has the power of the Ultimatrix — a green watch that resembles a gauntlet. It's alien technology not of Earth. The Ultimatrix grants him the ability to change into extraterrestrial lifeforms, thus granting him an extremely wide variety of powers and abilities. Alien Lifeforms *'Humungousaur': He is a large, brownish alien creature that possesses incredible strength and dinosaur-like features, hence his name. He can also grow up to a certain extent in size, with an additional increase in strength. *'Diamondhead': He is an alien that has crystalline features and is able to control and grow crystals at will. As seen before, he is able to reshape his limbs, such as turning his arm into a sharp blade, as well as fire sharp crystals as projectiles at his opponents. *'Rath': He is a humanoid alien that is similar to a bipedal tiger. He has enhanced strength and agility. Like a tiger, he is orange with black stripes. He can also retract two short blades from behind his knuckles that allow his his to be more effective. *'Shocksquatch': He is an alien with a yeti-like appearance. He is able to manipulate and emit strong electric currents from his mouth. *'Upgrade': Upgrade is a humanoid alien. He has black skin with green mechanical prints throughout his body. With this alien, Ben possesses the ability to take manipulate and enhance anything technological. *'Lodestar': He is an alien with a floating metal head in between two sharp shoulders that provide themselves as a magnetic field—thus being bounded two his body and going where ever he does. He has crab-like claws for hands and feet and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. With this alien, Ben possesses the power to control magnetic forces, moving metals and other magnetic objects of all different types. *'Big Chill': Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him an appearance similar to a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots, resembling ice chunks, on his limbs. He is capable of exhaling a freezing vapor that can instantly encase his targets in a thick layer of ice. Big Chill can render himself intangible to other matter. He can combine these abilities to freeze objects he passes through. Also his breath freezes at touch. *'FourArms': FourArms is a four-armed, built alien with four eyes. He is one of Ben's stronger aliens. He is red and has a pony tail. He wears gold gauntlets on his arms and wears long black pants with a gold belt. He has a black line going down his chest. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. *'Cannonbolt': Cannonbolt is a round alien that has the ability to curl itself into a roll spherical ball. He can accelerate himself in this state, allowing him to burst off very quickly at his opponents. He has yellow "shell" which enables him to defend himself. His body is mostly colored white with black stripes. *'XLR8': XLR8 is one of Ben's fastest aliens. He has a black body with a blue striped tail. He wears a spiked helmet with a blue visor. Without the visor, he has green eyes, black lips, and a blue face. He has wheels on his feet also. He has a white stripe down his chest and wears the Ultimatrix symbol on it as well. *'Upchuck': Upchuck is a reptilian-like being who can digest, and then expel, energy and solid matter. Ben Tennyson uses this power to carry the Alpha Nanite compressed sphere out of Rex's universe and back into the Null Void. Appearances Season Three * 303. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Trivia *His alien's, Diamondhead, powers are strongly similar to Skalamander, who also can control and grow crystal at will. See Also * For more information on Ben Tennyson, see the article on Ben 10 Wiki. References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males